Thankyou/FNaF World Image Versions
TYIMAGE1.jpg|This image shows the very first and original image that came up on scottgames.com. TYIMAGE2.jpg|The second image uploaded saw a change to the endoskeleton behind Toy Freddy. TYIMAGE3.jpg|The third change saw the endoskeleton behind Toy Chica/Withered Freddy change. TYIMAGE4.jpg|The fourth change saw Adventure Fredbear appear behind Toy Bonnie. TYIMAGE5.jpg|This image features the Withered Chica change. TYIMAGE6.jpg|This version shows JJ in behind Freddy's leg TYIMAGE7.jpg|This image shows Balloon Boy change behind Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. TYIMAGE8.jpg|In this version, Original Foxy turns to Adventure Foxy. TYIMAGE9.jpg|This image shows Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Phantom Foxy and Toy Chica change. Phantom Foxy was a new addition to the image. TYIMAGE10.jpg|This image introduced Phush Endoskeleton and Toy Foxy. The only animatronic to change was Withered Bonnie. TYIMAGE11.jpg|This image shows the addition of Shadow Bonnie and Phantom Chica. The other 2 that changed were Springtrap and Golden Freddy (FNAF 1). The words 'FNAF WORLD' replaced 'THANK YOU'. TYIMAGE12.jpg|In the 12th version, the background got lighter, Phantom Balloon Boy was introduced Phantom Chica moved, Foxy moved, the Puppet changed, Nightmare Freddy changed and Plushtrap changed. TYIMAGE13.jpg|In the 13th version, Purple Freddy was introduced, Sprine Bonnie was introduced, Phantom Puppet was introduced, Original Bonnie changed, Toy Freddy changed and Nightmare Fredbear changed. TYIMAGE14.jpg|The 14th version is the move of Shadow Bonnie and Balloon Boy. TYIMAGE15.jpg|In version 15, Puppet moved, Nightmare Fredbear and Phantom Puppet moved, Sprine Bonnie moved, Phantom Mangle was introduced, Nightmare changed, Nightmare Bonnie changed and Withered Foxy changed. TYIMAGE16.jpg|In the 16th version, the 'FNAF WORLD' text went red, Spring Bonnie moved, Nightmare Chica moved, JJ moved, Withered Chica moved, Golden Freddy (FNAF 2), Balloon Boy moved, Wirthered Bonnie moved, all Foxy's moved, Nightmare moved, Nightmare Fredbear moved, Phantom Puppet moved, Shadow Bonnie moved and Withered Freddy changed. TYIMAGE18.jpg|Most animatronics were moved in the 17th version. TYIMAGE19.jpg|The 18th version shows a message with a clue for FNAF 4. It says: In the FNAF 4 minigame, why would the tiny Toy Chica be missing her beak? TYIMAGE20.jpg|The 19th version shows another clue: What is seen in the shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child. TYIMAGE21.jpg|The 20th image version shows the final FNAF 4... Clue? 'Four games. One Story.' TYIMAGE22.jpg|This version shows a few slight moves of some animatronics, all 3 Paper Plate Pals are introduced, the Crying Child is introduced and Original Chica Changes. TYIMAGE23..jpg|The 22nd version shows most animatronics move and Withered Golden Freddy disappears from the top and Original Freddy changes. TYIMAGE24.jpg|The 23rd version shows Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Withered Freddy and Phantom Foxy all moved slightly. TYIMAGE25.jpg|In this image, Phantom Foxy, Mangle and Shadow Freddy move and Nightmare Foxy changes. TYIMAGE26..jpg|This version shows nearly everyone moves and the Adventure Animatronics have more color and Nightmare Chica changes. There is text down the bottom that says 'Coming Soon 2016 (Seriously)'. TYIMAGE27.jpg|The final DIFFERENT version shows a temporary Rainbow across the top as a joke off Steam from Scott Cawthon TYIMAGE26..jpg|This is the final Thank You image version. With all Adventure animatronics in their place. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|This version shows MERRY CHRISTMAS! With presents down the bottom. Also, some added bosses to the image. |Version 30? Jack - animatronics and purple guy introduced. Image111.jpeg|This version shows the advertisement of Update 2 and the new animatronics. TYIMAGE29.jpeg|This image shows the Foxy Fighters planes in the right top corner. TYIMAGE30.jpeg|This image has implemented a car in the bottom left as a April Fools prank. TYIMAGE31.jpeg|This image takes out the April Fools cat and puts in a Rainbow in the top left corner. TYIMAGE32.jpeg|This image changes the words 'Update 2: Coming Soon' to '5-13-16' the release date of Update 2. Category:Teasers Category:FW teasers Category:Pages Category:Teasers and Trailer Category:Thank-you Images Category:FNaF World Category:Characters